1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a tape printing apparatus for printing letters onto a tape. The invention also relates to a tape printing system in which the tape printing apparatus is connected to an input device whereupon letters or symbols that have been input through the input device are printed onto a tape.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 7-101117(1995) (Pages 2 to 5, FIG. 5) discloses a tape printing apparatus. This tape printing apparatus is arranged in that a cassette, accommodating therein a tape that is overlapped onto an ink ribbon, is mounted thereto. The printing apparatus comprises a tape feeding roller and a platen roller that are pressed against the tape. A print head with a plurality of aligned heater elements is provided at a position facing the platen roller.
When performing printing, the tape feeding roller is pressed against a tape driving roller, which is disposed within the cassette, with the tape between. The platen roller is pressed against the print head, which is inserted into the cassette, with the tape between. Feeding of the tape is performed through rotation of the tape feeding roller and the platen roller while letters or symbols, and the like, are printed onto the tape by fusing the ink ribbon through the print head.
The tape feeding roller and the platen roller are arranged to be movable in engagement with an opening/closing cover that opens and closes at the time of insertion/ejection of the cassette. When the opening/closing cover is closed upon mounting the cassette, the tape feeding roller and the platen roller are disposed at a pressing position to press against the tape through engagement with the opening/closing cover. When ejecting the cassette, the tape feeding roller and the platen roller are released from engagement with the opening/closing cover and are disposed at a releasing position at which they are remote from the tape through the biasing force of a biasing spring. With this structure, pressing at the time of printing, and releasing at the time of ejecting the cassette, can be easily performed.